


And Truth Be Told I Never Was Yours

by actual_aestival



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I'm Sorry, It's gonna be sad, M/M, Mutual Pining, Promptis - Freeform, will be spoiler heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_aestival/pseuds/actual_aestival
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring Noctis and Prompto dealing with love and loss as the events of the game unfold. Each one is based on a different song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song Is There Somewhere by Halsey

"Noctis, _dance with me_!" The small radio was turned up loud and the music blaring from the tiny speakers sounded like it was echoing in a tin can. Noctis looked up from wiping the dirt off his boots. Prompto stood in front of him, hand outstretched in invitation. His eyes shined in the dim motel lighting.  
  
Noctis looked his friend over. Prompto stood, insistently beckoning Noctis to take his hand, wearing only his tank top and underwear. "Dance..?" He cocked an eyebrow at the blonde.  
  
Prompto shuffled his socked feet on the dirty carpet, his hips swaying in some sort of rhythm that didn't match the beat at all. "This is my favorite kind of music," he grinned. No longer waited for Noctis's reply, he reached out and pulled the prince off the bed, boot tumbling out of his lap onto the floor (and thankfully missing any toes).  
  
Noctis crashed face first into his chest, but Prompto wrapped his arms around him to balance them out, and kept pulling him backwards until they stood inbetween the beds and the dresser. When he stood back up straight, Noctis noted the almost satisfied look on Prompto's face. "I don't like dancing though," he said but Prompto was already taking his hands as if he were a child and moving them in time with the music.  
  
"That's crazy! _Everyone_ likes dancing!" Prompto laughed, stepping back and raising their hands above their heads as the song swelled, lowering them after. "You've just been dancing to stuffy music your whole life."  
  
Before he could protest further, Noctis realized he was swaying- _only slightly_. He rolled his eyes. "At least you have a decent taste in music." He had never heard whatever band this was before.  
  
Complimenting Prompto had several effects on him. It was apparent that he didn't receive too many (something that made Noctis' heart ache somewhat). His eyes lit up even more. An _even bigger_ grin spread across his face. Noctis had never thought his friend could smile like that and wondered if it hurt his face to do so. Then, Prompto was pulling Noctis closer until their foreheads pressed together. " _You_ really think so?"  
  
Noctis huffed, cheeks turning pink. " _Sort of_... it's just _okay_."  
  
Prompto didn't seem to hear him. Noctis might as well have told him that it was the best song he had ever listened to. He laughed and spun them around, letting go of one hand in a dance move he had concocted himself, allowing them to drift just a bit away from each other for a few steps before closing the distance between them once more. Prompto knew he was pushing his luck. This wasn't appropriate behavior with the future king, his best friend who was on his way to get married. Not to mention the prince rarely put up with his antics for very long.  
  
But.  
  
Tonight they weren't on their way to Altissia.  
  
_And_ he hadn't seemed too bothered by what Prompto was doing yet.  
  
In fact.  
  
Noctis had started smiling slightly. He could feel him moving his arms on his own. Dancing.  
  
Prompto's eyes widned at this realization and he beamed.  
  
Noctis couldn't help himself. Prompto's personality was contagious. He was happy, and eager, and excited to have him actually dance with him. _Such a simple gesture_ , Noctis thought, _made him this happy_. He smiled back, and as their eyes met the song ended, replaced by something with a slower tempo.  
  
Prompto glanced at the radio nervously. "I'll change it to another station." He moved to step towards the radio sitting by the bed, but Noctis put a firm hand on his arm.  
  
"No, it's okay. I like it," Noctis said softly, pulling Prompto back. He took a breath, sliding a hand up to touch the strap of Prompto's tank top. He rolled the fabric in his fingers. "This is fun. Just one more song."  
  
Prompto must have looked shocked, because Noctis surpressed a small laugh and put his arms around his neck, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. He stepped closer until they're chests touched, and began to sway slowly with the music.  
  
"I- I thought you didn't like dancing." Prompto said cautiously, his hands hovering nervously in space, unsure of where to put them.  
  
Noctis smiled against his shoulder. "I don't," he admitted. Prompto must have had his face scrunched up in confusion because his shoulders had tensed. "Well... I usually don't." He lifted his face and looked at his friend. His best friend. "My usual partners aren't as..." Noctis pursed his lips, searching for the right word. Cute? Desirable? "...enjoyable," he decided. That word was safest, he concluded.  
  
Prompto's eyebrows were knitted together as he watched Noctis' face for any sign of... _something_. A joke? A lie?  
  
Noctis pulled his arms back, putting his hands on the sides of Prompto's head. "You keep thinking that you're not good enough to be loved," he said, voicing the thoughts that were in his head for sometime.  
  
Prompto stared at him. "Wha-?"  
  
"You think that you have to keep proving that you're worthy enough for anything." Noctis frowned, tilting Prompto's head to get a better look at him. "My attention.. my friendship.. my love."  
  
Prompto blushed from his ears to his chest. He grabbed Noctis's arms and held on to them tight. " _Noct_..." His voice was uncertain.  
  
Noctis leaned forward and closed his eyes, softly kissing him.  
  
Prompto jerked slightly when their lips met, but was almost instantly pressing back with his mouth. Noctis' tongue licked across his bottom lip, and when he opened his mouth he could taste the dessert the prince had eaten earlier. His hands, shaking, released their grip on his arms and moved down to Noctis' waist.  
  
In turn, Noctis slid one hand to the back of Prompto's neck, holding him close, the other carding through his hair. He took a breath.  
  
Prompto took the reprieve to shake his head, tears starting to well up in his eyes. "You're getting married."  
  
Noctis leaned into him again, their faces brushing against each other. He closed his eyes again, brushing his lips against Prompto's cheek. "An obligation..."  
  
"Noct..." Prompto bit down on his bottom lip, closing his eyes as well before tears could fall. He wrapped his arms around Noctis' waist and held him. "We.. we can't.."  
  
Noctis turned his face, gently kissing him again, and despite Prompto's words he kissed him back. Noctis pressed his thumb under Prompto's chin, making him tilt his head back, and his lips ghosted over his neck, kissing here and there.  
  
At some point during the night, any hesitations were thrown to the side along with clothing, and in the darkness of the motel room years of hands brushing together as they walked and stolen glances from across rooms came to fruition in the form of breathless kisses and hands that caressed and explored. Prompto kneeled between his future king's legs and took them both in his hand while Noctis kissed dark marks into the pale skin moving against him.  
  
_Just one more song._  
  
_Just for tonight._  
  
_This won't hurt either of us._  
  
Prompto was awake long after Noctis had fallen asleep, staring at the ceiling above him with a frown on his face. He took a breath to calm himself, but it caught in his throat and he quickly pressed his palms to his eyes. He rolled, throwing his legs off the bed and sat up, his hands falling to his sides.  
  
Noctis made a sound in his sleep, and Prompto stilled. The sleeping prince reached out and put his hand on Prompto's wrist. "Go back to sleep, Promp..."  
  
"Yeah... I will." Prompto said softly, hoping his voice didn't give away the tight feeling in his chest. He swallowed, pushing himself up off the bed and retrieving his clothes from where they had been cast aside sometime before.  
  
He didn't sleep.  
  
No one asked about Prompto's neck. If anything was said, it definitely wasn't to him or Noctis, and if anyone noticed the way Prompto tensed when the marriage or Luna was mentioned, no one mentioned it. He was grateful for it. It took several hours on the road again for him to begin talking and gesturing wildly, snapping photographs of the scenary, and laughing with Noctis once more, and by the time they had arrived at Galdin Quay, he was back to his normal self.  
  
The ferries weren't running.  
  
Prompto wanted to take Noctis' hand. He wanted to look at him and say, _the ferries aren't running, but we can_.  
  
But Noctis was staring at the water and not at him. He couldn't afford to.


End file.
